The Best Barber in London
by Katkee
Summary: (Translation of "El Mejor Barbero de Londres" by Blueberry Night.) He was no longer Benjamin Barker, that man was gone. Now he was Sweeney Todd. The last thing she saw was his crazed smile as he lifted his razor.


**So, this is a translation of a Spanish fic "El Mejor Barbero de Londres," by Blueberry Night, which is so good I thought English speakers needed to read it. I did my best to keep it as close to the original as possible, but of course a few things changed in translation. Enjoy! (The next part and the part at the bottom are the original author notes.)**

* * *

**Well, my muses finally arrived! :D For two months I couldn't write anything, and on a walk I got this. ._. My bloody side came out.**

**This is the first Sweeney Todd fanfic that I've written. It's a version of a story I had written before (you can find it in the link on my profile). It's not exactly the same, but the idea is the same. I also thought of this fic as an alternate ending to the movie... I hope you enjoy.**

**Say good things. :D**

* * *

The woman ran desperately through the darkness of Fleet Street. All she heard were her hasty footsteps on the cobblestones and her ragged breathing.

Occasionally she stumbled and looked back, only to check that Benjamin Barker still followed.

No, now he was not Benjamin Barker, that man now did not exist. And she had realized that too late. How stupid she had been, now it was too late.

Mrs. Lovett lifted her dress a little and hurried her steps. She felt her lungs burn from the effort of breathing.

She looked at the man one more time without stopping. The silhouette of Sweeney Todd was perfectly visible, despite being a considerable distance away. With calm but constant steps, he continued. His right hand was lowered, the silvery sheen betraying his so precious razor.

A black weight seized in Mrs. Lovett's chest, who returned her gaze to the front and turned a corner with the hope of losing her follower.

The cold light of the moon ceased to be visible, leaving the terrified woman in a deep darkness.

A wail followed by a sob escaped from her trembling, pale lips. She continued, forced to slow by the lack of visibility.

The smell of rotten meat and stagnant water mingled in the atmosphere in an almost poisonous manner, forcing anyone present to cover their mouth and nose. The squeaks of rodents became audible when Mrs. Lovett passed close to a hole in the wall.

But she ignored the sounds and smells. Now her mind worked to find a hiding place. A thin layer of cold sweat covered her face. She still shook with the panic from seeing Sweeney Todd's cold eyes fixed on her when he saw the woman he had just murdered. A look full of pain, despair, loneliness, hatred... A deep hatred that consumed his life and was appeased only by the desire to see Mrs. Lovett dead.

She didn't know why he let her run away so easily up the stairs. Perhaps only to rejoice in the fear that now filled her, to make his vengeance slow and torturous.

The woman made more progress, her heart beating furiously in her chest and her loud breaths echoing off the walls of the narrow passage.

And then she felt greater panic than she ever felt before, as if someone had replaced her guts with lead and her blood with ice, a sensation of desolation and fear so great it threatened to drown her. Her heart stopped beating for a second and she knew her fate.

A wall blocked any escape. She had condemned herself by getting into this dead end.

She let out a sob that tore at her throat. She covered her face and started to walk in circles, checking the place, only a trace of sanity left.

She stopped, blood freezing. At the entrance of the alley had appeared the backlit silhouette of Sweeney Todd.

He moved slowly... very slowly. Mrs. Lovett was invaded inhumanely with panic, disfiguring her pale face with an expression of true terror, eyes wide, forming a pitiful image.

She backed away until she hit the dirty brick wall.

Todd did not slow his pace. Then, in a soft but threatening movement, he lifted his arm and pointed his beautiful silver razor, covered in still-fresh red spots.

"You..."

His voice was deep, cold, full of hatred, capable of frightening any person.

Mrs. Lovett could only move her mouth, incapable of pronouncing words.

"I..." Her voice was practically inaudible, a pitiful squeak. "I...n-never said... she..." While trying to speak, she slid down the wall to slump in the corner pathetically. "Please..." Tears fell from her eyes, giving an even more miserable picture.

And she realized it was useless. Now he was Sweeney Todd, and there were no traces of the good man he was before, the one she had loved.

The last sight that she saw was his face, white, highlighting the black circles under his demonically glowing eyes, possessed by the satisfaction of killing her, and his crazed smile that formed as he lifted his razor and lunged at her.

It was now morning, and as always in London, fog of a dismal, depressing color covered the gloomy air.

Nobody ever noticed the woman lying in the alley with the gray pallor of death, only decorated by the dried blood which had not been eaten by rats.

Nobody ever knew what happened to the best barber in London.

* * *

**Don't hate me, I love Mrs. Lovett and Helena Bonham Carter too, but the fic should be this way. u.u But like I said, my evil side came out... You know you missed it. XD**

**Ok, thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
